Columba Distri
"To die for Caesar is a greater honor than to live for yourself. Do not waste this opportunity." ~ Columba to a fresh batch of slaves for the Legion. "You would look better in a collar and in binds!" Centurion Columba Distri Washingstone '''is one of two centurion's deployed by Caesar's legate, Joshua Graham, into the state of Colorado. Columba has been tasked with maintaining supply lines and keeping a steady flow of slaves in the Legion fortress of Cortez. He is responsible for the death of Frank's family. '''Appearance "Don't stare, filth. At least, not when I'm looking." Columba is a little taller than the average man, but not enough for there to be a notable difference. The centurion is noted for having a well defined chin and strong facial features, followed by steel blue eyes. His nose is described as being straight and narrow, not being one to have any kind of arc or slope on it's bridge. As expected as a elite officer of the Legion, Columba is a rather muscular individual. Columba's combat attire consists of a personally modified set of heavy steel gauge armor shaded with a slight purple hue, in reference to the massive wealth he accumulates for the Legion (and for himself) as a successful slave master. Underneath his left pauldron, he has attached a red flag with dark yellow lining that bears the Bull of Caesar's Legion, showing his affiliation. He wears a T-51b power armor helmet fitted with modifications to fit into his armor better, a prize he stole from a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin he had managed to enslave. He has two parallel front-facing red plumes on top of his helmet that help distinguish him when he's on the battlefield. On the back of his armor is the roman numeral XXXVI, symbolizing that he comes from the 36th tribe assimilated by Caesar. Personality At his core, Columba is an individual that strives in critical thinking environments, which explains his position as one of Caesar's top slave runners. The profession requires determination, drive, and strong business ideals, all of which Columba has. What Columba lacks, however, is any real drive for combat. That is not to say that he's not a talented fighter though - he is - but more often than not he will choose a peaceful route that can still benefit him. Hence his status as a slaver. Columba is known to have a really bad temper - one that has gotten him reprimanded before. The most notable example would be Columba lashing out at the small town of Telluride after receiving sniper fire from Frank. One missed shot from the ex-ranger turned a slave run to a town massacre. Columba was punished accordingly, and had his back lashed around 36 times, as he is from the 36th tribe. Background wip Equipment * Chained Man's Bane '''- It's a powerfist that's been decorated to match Columba's armor. * '''Mesmetron - Used by Columba to incapacitate people he intends to turn into slaves. * Columba's Gladius Machete '- Standard bladed weapon. * '''Shoulder Mounted Machine Gun 10mm '- Big boy gun for big boy slaver troubles. * '''Heavy Steel Gauge Armor - Armor that provides maximum close-quarters combat protection, and can even thwart some ballistic and energy weapons. If you pick a fight with him, make sure you're ready. * Repurposed T-51b Helmet - Needless to say that a piece of armor torn straight off a suit of power armor is going to protect it's user fairly well, especially if it's in rather good quality. * Columba's Personal Chariot '''- A good ol' classic from Arizona. Columba's chariot is fitted to his tastes and travels at a fairly fast speed. When deployed, Columba will likely have one of his personal body guards on board. '''Notable Skills and Traits ''Elysium Awaits those who Conquer ''- Columba's ambitions drive him to take action, even if all he's had to bank on was barely a glimpse of the full picture. If he sees any kind of chance that favors him or the legion, he will take it. ''Another Slave for the Legion! ''- Columba will choose to capture an enemy rather than kill them. ''Critical Thinker ''- Columba is a centurion for a reason. He is a master at quick-paced battle tactics and long-term management, and overall stands as a great tactician. ''Let's Talk Business ''- Columba is not as quick to engage in combat like the other centurions. He will listen to reason if convinced there is business to be had. ''Slick-Tongued Viper ''- Be careful if opting for a peaceful route of negotiation! Columba uses a blend of charisma and logic to argue or barter for what he wants, and coupled with his intelligence, makes him difficult to persuade. Trivia * Columba's name is a reference to Washington D.C. However, as far as he's concerned, it's his own name. * Columba is definitely the most lenient out of the two centurions in Colorado. * Columba gets most of his slaves out of Utah and New Mexico. He rarely sends out slave parties due to the treacherous Rockies that divide him and a good majority of settlements. * Columba is responsible for a string of "missing caravans" and "missing people" in Colorado. * It is rumored that his personal guard is made up of slaves who have showed exceptional skill in the Arena in Cortez. The exact measures Columba takes to obtain their loyalty is unknown. * Columba doesn't crucify those that displease him. Rather, he throws them inside a metal hollow statue of a Bull that sits in front of his tent and lights a fire underneath it. * If his "screaming bull" punishment isn't an option, he also likes to cut the ligaments in a persons wrist and ankles, tie them up to the back of his chariot, and take a few laps around Cortez. * People reading this may be screaming "HE LOOKS OP!". Keep in mind he's a centurion and a future late-RP boss. Gallery